


The Force of Love

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is not a padawan yet, I know, I wasn't sure I could do short either, M/M, Obi-Wan knighted, Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon think he's in unrequited love, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord, Yoda and Mace Windu make a brief appearance, because I said so, but they aren't that important, short and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Qui-Gon knights Obi-Wan after the events of Naboo and his complete convalescence. He thinks that's the end of their relationship and finally acknowledges his love for his former apprentice. He thinks it's unrequited. But is it?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	The Force of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars story in a coon's age. Not counting my Marvel/Star Wars fusion from last year. I joined the Qui/Obi Discord and quickly immersed myself in the community. The Slashy Daily Question inspired this: First kiss, First "I love you", first anything. My brain ran with this. So dedicated to the Qui/Obi Discord for inspiring me to write on these two boneheads for the first time in over 18 years.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood over his kneeling apprentice for the last time and took a deep breath. He grasped the braid that hung from behind his padawan’s right ear, giving it one last affectionate tug before taking the ceremonial knife and cutting it cleanly. The braid hung limply in his hand. He could feel the tendrils of life and growth in it begin to almost diminish and it gave his heart a pang.

“Rise, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Master Mace Windu, head of the Jedi Council, said in a calm yet pleased tone.

Obi-Wan looked up at his master, his grey-green eyes twinkling with what Qui-Gon thought was pleasure and pride, but his face was as serene as a still lake. Qui-Gon offered his former apprentice a hand, allowing the other to rise gracefully. Obi-Wan faced the Council of Masters and bowed deeply. Qui-Gon couldn’t help the pride rising in him or the sorrow. Their long association was now at an end.

“Thank you, masters, for your indulgence and faith in me,” Obi-Wan said to the full council surrounding them. He then turned to Qui-Gon and offered the same bow. “And thank you, Master Qui-Gon, for your patience and tutelage. I will endeavor to do the Order proud.”

“Have no fear of that, do we, Knight Kenobi,” Master Yoda said from his tiny, molded chair.

Qui-Gon fought the urge to swallow heavily. He didn’t want Obi-Wan to think he was in any way disappointed with him. “I told you once,” he said with a self-deprecating smile, “that I foresaw you a great Knight and a wiser man than I. I meant it then and I mean it now.”

Obi-Wan seemed to blink back a rush of tears but it was so quick Qui-Gon thought he might have imagined it. Instead the Jedi Master bowed in returned respect to his newly minted knight, turned and left as protocol dictated. Obi-Wan would now have to confer privately with the Council on the next steps of his knighthood. He could not do that with his old master hanging like a millstone around his neck.

The council room doors closed behind him and Qui-Gon paused, closing his eyes and tightening his shields as grief washed over him. Eventually their training bond would fade and be no more. It had been a strong one, allowing them to work in seamless tandem, and understand the subtle nuances of Qui-Gon’s teachings without words. And, Qui-Gon was master enough to admit it, Obi-Wan’s teachings to his master, for Qui-Gon had indeed learned much from his apprentice. It had been a true partnership, now torn asunder as Obi-Wan stepped forward to his future alone.

Another master/padawan duo was patiently waiting their turn with the Council. The padawan, a Twi’lek male of greenish-hued skin, was young still, not quite an adult, while his master, a burly Devaronian female, her smallish horns and fierce countenance belying the peace and serenity Qui-Gon sensed radiated from her. He smiled at them both before continuing on. He paused, though, at his name being spoken.

“Master Jinn?” He turned to the Devaronian master with an inquiring eyebrow. “Many congratulations on Kenobi’s ascension to knighthood. You have done the Order proud.”

He gave a slight smile and bow at the praise. “I thank you for your kind words. He will indeed be a credit to the Order. May the Force be with you and your padawan.” Before she could further speak he walked away at an unhurried pace. He didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to go to his soon-to-be empty quarters and ponder his dim future.

He pondered that. Dim future. Was his future so dim? He could still serve the Order, though in a limited capacity, after being skewered by a Sith Lord. It had been determined young Anakin Skywalker would be sent to the creche to update his education, test his abilities and understanding of using the Force. Anakin was only nine years of age. Plenty of time for Qui-Gon to eventually claim him as an apprentice. The time would allow Anakin to make social connections within the Temple, catch up on learning that wasn’t quite so important as a slave on Tattooine, and allow Qui-Gon to release Obi-Wan from his apprenticeship.

Once, so long ago, Qui-Gon would have relished being alone, not being pestered constantly to take an apprentice, to leave the disaster of Xanatos’ betrayal behind. Now that he’d had the privilege of basking in the bright light that was Obi-Wan for 12 years, he didn’t want solitude anymore. He stopped in the corridor leading to the lifts that would take him to his floor and quarters and closed his eyes as if in pain. He wanted Obi-Wan in his life always, that’s what he wanted. Though it had taken time, Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one who blossomed within their relationship. Qui-Gon admitted he had as well. He was whole once more, thanks to Obi-Wan. He didn’t want that old emptiness to come back. He feared it, in fact.

Straightening his shoulders, conscious of his possibly leaking shields, he mentally chided himself the moment of weakness and resumed his unhurried pace to his rooms. The lift ride seemed interminable, the hallway to his door unending. He palmed the door open, the metrics keyed only to his and Obi-Wan’s palm print. Soon he would have to remove Obi-Wan, but he wouldn’t think about that right now.

By rote, he removed his heavy brown cloak, hung it up on the small hook by the door and tried not to think that it would be the only cloak hanging there from now on. He blindly made his way to the small sofa in the main common room. Sitting there, he closed his eyes and desperately tried to sink himself in the Force, to release these myriad of distraught emotions bombarding him. He should be happy, feeling a sense of accomplishment and pride, not despair and heartbreak.

He hiccupped a sob and slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes flying open in dismay. Tears pooled on his hand. Now that he could, he finally acknowledged his feelings for Obi-Wan Kenobi. He loved him. Obi-Wan was beautiful, not just in face and form, but in the Force as well. His joy was infectious, spilling into the Force like an overflowing cup.

Oh, Obi-Wan had his moments, Qui-Gon knew. The young man was incredibly stubborn and sometimes a bit self-righteous and pompous. His almost fanatical need to follow the Code was probably in response to Qui-Gon’s complete disregard of it. Qui-Gon followed the Force; that it just happened to coincide with the Order’s code of conduct and ethics most of the time was merely coincidental. But when the two didn’t conform, Obi-Wan could lecture with best of any master who’d trained many padawans and initiates.

But Qui-Gon even loved that about Obi-Wan. The younger Jedi didn’t take any of Qui-Gon’s crap, called his master on it more often than not. Obi-Wan knew where the line was, rarely crossed it and even then only for good reason, usually spurred by his own tie to the Unifying Force. Qui-Gon very early on in their partnership came to value Obi-Wan’s insights and opinions, taking them into consideration on more than one mission over the years. He’d not lied in the least when he said Obi-Wan was a far wiser man than he and Qui-Gon grudgingly admitted his nearing sixty years gave him a lot of insight.

He knew was grieving a dream he’d held close to himself, that Obi-Wan loved him too, desired Qui-Gon as much as Qui-Gon desired him. But why would he? Qui-Gon berated himself. Obi-Wan was young, in his prime, attractive beyond belief. He could have his pick of lovers, long term or casual. Why would he want Qui-Gon, a man past his prime and old enough to be his father? It was a pipe dream and Qui-Gon needed to learn to let it go.

He instinctively went to his meditation mat by the window. It had been a gift from his first apprentice, made of woven, cushioned reeds from her home planet. It was still brightly colored, the dye never fading over the years. Qui-Gon came to many decisions and conclusions on this mat. He had released misery, sadness, despair, anger and fear here and he would do it again. Before Obi-Wan returned to gather his things and move into his new quarters for new knights.

Qui-Gon sat in his favorite, and comfortable, cross-legged pose, hands resting easily on his knees, relaxing his tense shoulders, closing his eyes and gathering the Living Force around him like a shield. It sifted through him like water, lapping gently at the edges of his mind like waves on a beach. Obi-Wan always assumed Qui-Gon saw the Living Force as green, growing things but that was so cliché. For Qui-Gon the Living Force was liquid, clear and calm as any equatorial ocean, a deep blue-green stretching in his mind’s eye as far as he could see. Unending, serene, still.

Thus centered, he set about releasing his love, and attachment, to Obi-Wan and their partnership into the Force. He sank as deep as he dared go, imagining coral reefs and bright flashing colorful fish amongst them. He didn’t know how long he was there, but eventually he became frustrated. It wasn’t working. His love, his desire, for Obi-Wan was still there, the sun bright over the ocean of the Living Force, piercing the water to give life to the sea below.

He opened his eyes and found that dusk had fallen over the city-scape of Coruscant. He was no better off now than he’d been before his meditation. Frustration swamped him a moment before he beat it back down.

“You came back.”

He jolted at the words, looking over his shoulder in surprise to see Obi-Wan sitting on the couch, watching him with a smile twitching his expressive lips. There was an expression that Qui-Gon would almost call ‘fond’ on Obi-Wan’s face, but there was something else, something Qui-Gon couldn’t pinpoint.

“It’s been a busy few days,” Qui-Gon told him. “I haven’t been able to meditate deeply as I like.”

Obi-Wan nodded as if it was completely understandable. “I know what you mean.”

Before Qui-Gon could stop them, the words, “Do you?” came out a bit waspishly. He contorted his face into an apologetic expression and opened his mouth to apologize but Obi-Wan beat him to it.

“Very much, Qui-Gon.” The young man hesitated a moment, as if searching for the right words. Qui-Gon taught him that, to weigh your words, to say exactly what you mean, to not waste words, to be diplomatic with them.

Qui-Gon waited. Obi-Wan, he sensed, had taken control of the conversation, such as it was.

Finally, Obi-Wan did the unexpected. He shrugged, stood up and walked over to where Qui-Gon still sat, half-twisted still on his meditation mat. He crouched before his former master and leaned forward. His lips brushed Qui-Gon’s once, twice, butterfly soft and querying.

Qui-Gon just blinked stupidly, his brain not understanding what was happening while his heart was screaming for him to DO SOMETHING.

Obi-Wan pulled back and his expression turned chagrinned. “I think maybe I read it wrong,” he began and made to stand up, to move away. Qui-Gon, quick as a flash, grasped his upper arms and jerked Obi-Wan to him, crushing his lips down on Obi-Wan’s frantically.

Obi-Wan gave a huff of laughter but returned the kiss with fervor. Qui-Gon licked the younger man’s lips begging to be allowed to enter and Obi-Wan obliged.

Qui-Gon had eaten many delicacies the galaxy over. Decadent, rare, expensive, laboriously prepared. Though he’d kept his distaste to himself, some had even been of animals or plants nearing extinction. Nothing, sweet, savory, salty or rich, compared to Obi-Wan’s mouth. Qui-Gon swore he could feast for days and never slake his hunger.

How long they kissed, exploring hungrily, Qui-Gon hadn’t the foggiest notion and frankly didn’t care until Obi-Wan managed to pull away. His expressive mouth tipped into a wry smile. “Okay, so I didn’t read it wrong.”

Joy, ecstasy roared through Qui-Gon, his blood bubbling like the finest sparkling wine. He brushed Obi-Wan’s clean-shaven cheek, trailing it down to the gentle dip in his chin, reveling in the texture. “You did not,” he confessed in a near whisper.

Obi-Wan gave him a smirk. “Good. Then I didn’t tell the Council that I wouldn’t need my own quarters for nothing. We can use my old padawan room for storage until Anakin is old enough to occupy them.”

Qui-Gon blinked a couple times, his overwhelmed brain trying to process the words. “You,” he began but stopped when his throat closed with emotion.

“Well, in recent years your shields have leaked like a sieve,” Obi-Wan told him with a mischievous twinkle to his eyes. “I figured you were going to be noble until I was knighted. And I might have been pining with unrequited love since I was nineteen years old.”

Qui-Gon felt his lips twitch into a smile. “Might have?”

Obi-Wan grinned unrepentantly. “Okay, definitely was.”

All of Qui-Gon’s doubts chose that moment to surge to the fore. Obi-Wan seemed to sense them, read them accurately and his pulled his former master into his arms, holding him tight and close. 

“I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn. Even if there’s more gray in your hair than brown now.” The voice was teasing but sincere.

“It’s not that bad,” Qui-Gon protested.

Obi-Wan pushed his hands through the long hair Qui-Gon sported, pulling them down until he reached the tips. His green-grey eyes darkened. “No, it’s quite perfect in fact.”

Qui-Gon was smiling besottedly he was sure but found he didn’t care. “I love you too, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He hesitated. “When do you go on your first mission?” He almost feared the answer.

Obi-Wan gave a sly smile that made Qui-Gon’s heart flip flop in his chest. “I told the Council I needed to wait a bit. That you weren't up to full strength yet. If they wanted you to return to duty, perhaps you should continue to convalesce with someone who knows your workings and you are comfortable with.”

Qui-Gon was indignant a moment. He was completely healed from that damned dual lightsaber near disembowelment! He opened his mouth to protest when Obi-Wan added with clear mischief, “I mean, if you don’t want your stamina tests in bed with me naked and under you, I’m sure they will find me _something_ to do.”

Qui-Gon’s brain almost imploded at the image of Obi-Wan naked and writhing in passion under him. “Yes, I need more recuperation time,” he agreed with slightly dazed haste.

Obi-Wan’s grin turned shit-eating, there was no other description. “Shall we start your strength exercises now, in your bed, all night, until we fall unconscious from exertion?”

Qui-Gon stood up so fast, he almost knocked Obi-Wan over. “Yes.” If his voice had a touch of lustful urgency, he decided to pay it no mind. Serenity had its place. This wasn’t it.

Obi-Wan laughed, stood up and allowed himself to be towed to Qui-Gon’s bedroom. Qui-Gon didn’t give the other man a chance to look around, having never been within before. He was desperate to feel Obi-Wan’s skin under his fingers. His movements were frantic and clumsy. Obi-Wan grabbed them and held them still. He stood up on tiptoe and kissed Qui-Gon as sweet as anything.

“We have the rest of our lives, my love,” he said softly. “Let’s take our time.”

Qui-Gon slowly smiled, nodded and returned the kiss. He liked the sound of that. ‘The rest of our lives’. Damn the Council. Damn the Code. He had Obi-Wan. All else could go hang.

It was, after all, the will of the Force and he never ignored the will of the Force.


End file.
